Daily Routine
by Hegodart
Summary: He promised to always come home and until that promise comes true Cagalli sticks to the same daily routine.


_

* * *

_

***Thank You _Puddlesama _for being the most awesome person ever!**

* * *

Daily Routine

_It was a bright sunny Monday morning; Cagalli woke up fairly early to help get her husband ready for his very first day of work._

"_Athrun honey, wake up," Cagalli said while _walking_ in their bedroom looking at her sleeping husband._

"_Hmmm," Athrun mumbled as he slightly opened his eyes._

"_I've already made your coffee, its sitting on the kitchen table, if you don't get up now it's going to get cold," Cagalli said walking over to the side of the bed to look down at her husband._

"_What would I do without you," Athrun said getting out of bed then planting a loving kiss on his wife's lips._

"_Mmmm," Cagalli said against Athrun's lips, "You'd probably always be in bed getting fired from all your jobs."_

"_That and I would be the loneliest man on earth without my darling Cagalli," Athrun said hugging her._

_There moment was interrupted by shuffling sounds coming from under the bed._

"_Oh, you forgot about Oscar," Cagalli said looking down to see the little black puppy poke his head out from under the bed, instantly putting a smile on her face._

"_How could I possibly forget about our little trouble maker," Athrun said bending down to ruffle up his fur._

"_Okay, Athrun enough wasting time, you only have half an hour until you have to leave," Cagalli said while leaving the room as Oscar followed her._

"_Okay I'll quickly get washed up and meet you downstairs," Athrun said walking towards their bathroom._

"_Hurry up, your coffee is getting colder by the second," Cagalli called back._

_After getting washed up Athrun went to his closet and put on his suit before heading downstairs._

"_Wow, that was fast," Cagalli said filling up Oscar's food bowl, "I heated your coffee up for you since it was basically like ice when I came down."_

"_Thanks Hun," Athrun said looking down at his watch, "Shit, I got to run; I'm going to be late!"_

_Athrun picked up his coffee and began walking to the front door as Cagalli and Oscar followed behind._

_Athrun turned around just as he reached the front door._

"_Love you Cagalli," he said puling her into a hug._

"_I love you more Athrun," Cagalli said melting in the hug._

"_WOOF, WOOF," Oscar barked._

"_Oh and how could I forget you Oscar," Athrun said bending down to Oscar's level, "I love you like the little child you are."_

_Oscar started wagging his tail furiously as he was licking Athrun's hand. Cagalli couldn't help but smile at the sight. She knew that if she and Athrun were to ever have children, which they were planning to, he'd be the best daddy anyone could imagine._

_Athrun rose back up giving Cagalli a quick peck on the cheek before continuing through the front door._

_Cagalli followed afterwards, "Make sure to come right back home," Cagalli called as he was entering the car._

"_Always," Athrun said before driving off._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................

That had been Monday morning , today 2 days later on this sunny Thursday morning, Cagalli found herself getting up to start her daily morning routine. Cagalli got out of bed putting on her fuzzy slippers then headed to her little Oscar's room.

"Oscar honey, are you going to help mommy make coffee for Athrun?" Cagalli said as she watched the little pup happily come out of his bed to follow her.

Cagalli headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there, she started the kettle to make her and Athrun's morning coffee. While she was waiting for the water to boil she decided to refill Oscar's food bowl.

"You know, for a little puppy, you sure eat like a pig," Cagalli said smiling at the happiness coming from the puppy as he watched the food fall in his bowl.

"There you go baby," Cagalli said rubbing his back.

She heard the kettle tick and headed back into the main part of the kitchen.

After making the coffees, Cagalli set Athrun's coffee beside two other cups of untouched, cold coffee from yesterday and the day before.

She looked down at all the cups and sighed, "He forgot to drink his coffee two days in a row."

Cagalli then started smiling, "Make sure when he comes home today you bark at him to drink all this coffee that he forgot to drink."

Cagalli picked up her coffee and headed to the T.V room while Oscar went to eat more of his breakfast. She turned on the T.V to the weather channel.

"Oh look Oscar!" Cagalli said calling to the puppy, "it's going to be nice and sunny today, Athrun will love this!"

Cagalli sat down on the couch. As she was sipping her coffee, she looked down at the newspaper that she had received on the Monday afternoon reading the headlines for the nth time since it came.

'**Devastating Disaster: Business building crashes killing hundreds'**

'**Some bodies have yet to be found'**

"You know Oscar, I'm really glad Athrun is safe," Cagalli said looking away from the newspaper, "Even though he works there, he's not harmed."

Cagalli got up and headed to the front door with her coffee still in hand.

"I'm going to check the mail," Cagalli said calling back to Oscar, "I'll be right back!"

Cagalli walked to the end of her drive way where her mail box was. She opened it to reveal a single white envelope sent from Athrun's work place. She went back inside to the kitchen with her coffee still in hand and the envelope under her arm.

Cagalli put the coffee down on the counter and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mrs. Zala,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that your husband, Athrun Zala was-_

Cagalli didn't bother reading the rest.

"Just some stupid bills," Cagalli said to Oscar who was entering the kitchen.

Cagalli threw the letter in the garbage and started walking to the back door where she had a clear view of the ocean through the screen door.

"Coming?" she called back to Oscar.

When she heard little footsteps approaching she continued through the door holding it open for Oscar.

She let the nice ocean breeze touch her face and she continued to the bench on her porch. Sitting down she patted the spot beside her signaling Oscar to sit, which he did happily.

"You know, today is a very special day Oscar, do you know why?" Cagalli said as she started petting Oscar's head, never taking her eyes of the ocean, "It's a special day because after 2 days, Athrun is finally coming home…."

Cagalli closed her eyes as tears started to roll down her face while.

"He promised."

* * *

I hope you guys understood what happened....

Tell me what you guys think!

,

BrownSugarCandy.*


End file.
